What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by Marinna Blackwell - the Panda
Summary: Marcus and Leandra spend most of their time together and many of the Volturi can make accurate guesses as to what they are doing exactly. What do you think they are doing behind closed doors? Come and look as to what happens behind doors while they are alone. What might be in store for the two of them that are madly in love with each other?
1. One Shot: Sneak Peek!

Those eyes watch me as I go about this bloody castle and haunt my every steps. They watch me and always make me melt when my eyes catch those eyes looking at me. I love those eyes and dread them at times, for they can love me and hurt me in many ways possible. I can feel them watching me as I get dressed for a hunt and they are accompanied with a seductive smile. What am I going to do?

"My dearest Lea, do not leave me in this bed alone," the eyes say to me. I turn to the eyes and melt once more as the eyes form the perfect being that is known to everyone as my mate and Marcus Volturi. His bright red eyes look over my vampire skin with lust and wanting as he sips his blood from a goblet I got for him.

"I am going on a hunt at my favourite location. It will not be long, I promise, mein Leibling," I say. Marcus gets out of bed in his underwear and walks over to me at human speed. He puts his arms around my waist and I melt in his arms, as he makes a trail of kisses up my shoulder and to my right temple.

"But, we were having so much fun together," Marcus purrs into my ear. I tremble as he nibbles on my ear and runs his hands across my bare stomach.

"Not right now," I moan and ball my jacket up. Marcus lets out a soft groan, as he pushes me against my closed closet and lets me feel his erect manhood. I squeak at the feeling and bite my lip a little. My back arches when Marcus moves his hands to my breasts and cups them in his hands. "Marcus, not right now."

"Your nipples are not telling me that," Marcus growls in my ear. He pokes my pert nipples and pulls on them a little, as his knee separates my legs to give him easy access. "You still want to keep going and your ready for another go."

Marcus uses his knee to rub my erect clit, as he experienced fingers play with my nipples. I drop my jacket to get a grip on the closet when my body betrays me and gives into the temptation, I call my mate. Marcus smiles against my neck as he kisses me and moves his hips to the movement of his hands and knee. I throw my head back as I moan louder and clutch the closet until it starts to crack. Marcus puts me on the floor and rips my jeans clean off to show my lace underwear. He leans down to rub his nose between my folds and lick it to send a shudder through me. I intertwine my fingers through his hair and lift my upper half of my body to go with my gasp/moan. Marcus moves the fabric and licks my extremely wet entrance slowly and gently to make me moan a little louder. I let out a yelp and pulls his face closer.

"See, my sweet, you still want more of me," Marcus chuckles. His warm breath on my nether region makes me whimper because he has stopped to talk. With another chuckle, Marcus goes back to licking my entrance with two of his swift fingers entering me. I let out a louder whimper and turn my head to keep from exploding. His talented tongue plays with my sensitive clit, as his fingers work their magic. I close my eyes when I feel as though I am going to fly over the edge just before Marcus stops and removes his underwear.

"Please, don't stop!" I whine. Marcus kisses my lips as he enters me quickly and swiftly, causing me to yelp and whimper a little. "Sweet mother goddess, Marcus!"

"My beautiful, sexy Lea," Marcus groans against my breast. He starts to move at a slow, constant rhythm and kisses my neck. I intertwine my fingers in his hair as I arch my back up to him and allow to go in deeper. Marcus groans and lifts his head as he begins to pick speed little at a time. "Lea, dearest, you feel so good!"

"Mmmm... Marcus," I moan. My hands wrap around his neck to hold on as he starts pounding me harder and harder. Marcus moans my name as he sits down and has me straddle him to get a better feel and entry point. Our lips meet in a passionate embrace and he pounds me harder and harder at inhuman speed. I throw my head back as I start to reach my climax point and close my eyes. Marcus starts to snarl when he hears my cries and he claws my back when my snarls start to match his. Soon after we both start to sound like animals fighting over a kill, just before either of us reach the edge and let go. I moan softly as I look down at Marcus and see his black eyes looking at me.

"Mine, you are mine," Marcus says, as he pulls me down and he kisses my bite mark.

"Yours, I am yours," I whisper in his ear. Marcus takes a large out of my neck and I groan when I feel his venom start to push through me. He kisses the wound closed and we put our foreheads together. We sit in silence with the fire crackling after our loud sounds from making love for at least the fifth time today and I most positive everyone in the castle has heard and known each time we had done it, including this current one. "I love you, mein Schatz."

"I love you too, Lea," Marcus says softly. I put my hands on his cheeks and kiss his lips softly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walk into the castle with my nose in another human book from the store and I stop when I hear a familiar growl come from in front of me. I peek up over my book to see a not so scary man with his jaw set and his jet black hair held back in a ponytail. His eyes are black like coal from the anger that is bubbling inside of him and I quickly smile at this man because I know exactly what it is he is going to say next to me, better yet do to me. In a solid but graceful like motion, the man picks me up over his shoulder and carries me down the hallway to his study. A few guards stop and move to the side as we go through and one of them has a smile on their face. I point at the smiling one and mouth for him to go get his master. He stops smiling and briskly walks to get the person I am looking for. We arrive to the angry-man-that-is-carrying-me's study and he gently tosses me onto the couch. I place my book on my lap as I wait for the lecture to begin once more for me leaving the castle without permission and without a guard. The coal black eyes stare at me, as if trying to bore a hole in my body to make me so scared that I never leave again.

"Are you out of your mind to have left the castle yet again this week and month without my permission or with out a guard with you?! You could have been killed by a human if you were caught out there! I cannot afford to lose you, you are all I have left," the angry man lectured me for the fourth time this week. Another man walks in with the same coloured hair as the angry man, walks into the room and his hands held together to look like he is praying to some form of deity. I stand up and motion to the other man for him to say something to the angry man before me.

"Marcus, she asked me if she could go out and get a few new books. She misses parts of her old life and I saw no harm in letting her go and get a few human books from the store," the man says to the angry man, Marcus.

"Aro, my brother, you should have informed me of her asking you to go. I have told her many times already that she is not to leave this castle without permission or a guard at her side," Marcus says. I walk over to the table and pour myself a goblet of blood.

"I understand, but she cannot be coped up here when she is such a free spirit and has a temper that you know you do not want to test. Marcus, let her enjoy her happiness by letting her go out to get some books or mingle with a few of the humans," Aro says.

"I decide what happens to her and I decide what she can and cannot do because I am her mate. Leandra is mine," Marcus says. I sigh and put the goblet down before shooing Aro away. Aro reluctantly leaves and he shakes his head as he closes the door behind him. I turn to Marcus and motion for him to have a seat somewhere. He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. I sigh as I flick my finger and his chair comes out from behind his desk and scoops him into it so he can sit down. A smile tugs at his lips as I walk over to pour another goblet and the chair moves with me.

"Marcus, I have been in this castle as a member of the guard for almost six months now. I know what I can and cannot do," I say calmly. "Now, as your mate there are also other things that hinder my job as a guard. I am not a doll that you can move at your own will. I am my own person and am a big girl to make my own decisions."

"Lea, I just want you safe and where I know I can protect you," Marcus says. I am not surprised that is what he was going to say to me, since it is the same thing he tells me. I put my goblet down and walk over to Marcus to see that he is looking at me with such loving eyes.

"Marcus, don't start that again. I was able to take care of myself before I met you and I am going to be able to take care of myself while I am here as your guard, your mate, and your wife some day. But, right now, you are suffocating me and I am not liking it all too much," I say softly, as I lean forward. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as I arch an eyebrow and look at him. A purr/growl comes out from his throat and he pulls me into his lap. I bite my bottom lip as Marcus makes me straddle him and he kisses my neck. He runs his hands up my sides and I arch my back as I grip a bit of his hair.

"I love when you are angry at me," Marcus purrs against my skin. "It makes you so sexy and want you even more."

"That is defeating my purpose to be mad at you," I moan softly. Marcus nips my neck softly and I gasp. I hear someone coming down the hallway and then Marcus gets up and knocks everything off his desk to lay me there. I quickly look at the door and lock the door as Marcus kisses my neck again. He slides his hands up my legs while pushing them up to wrap around his waist. I arch my back as he moves down to kiss my collarbone.

"My sweet Lea," Marcus growls. He undoes my shirt and smiles against my skin as he kisses and nips my breasts. I whimper and grip his back as he gently bites my nipples through my bra. Marcus shushes me as he stands up a little and he goes to undo my pants. I lean my head back as Marcus slowly peels my shirt off and then my pants. He kisses the apex of my thigh and I moan.

"Marcus," I purr. Marcus teases me and runs his nose down my thigh and kisses my core. I gasp and arch my back higher. Marcus keeps a better grip on me and smiles as he nibbles on my sensitive nub. "Oh, please, I need you Marcus."

"Almost, my sweet," Marcus purrs. Someone knocks on the door and the two of us snarl suddenly. "What?!"

"Marcus, you are needed in the throne room," Caius says with a smile. I can hear him smiling for interrupting us. Marcus sighs and stands up.

"Twenty minutes, Caius," Marcus says, as he undoes his zip. I look at him see that he is moving my panties to the side.

"That is all you get with your mate in there," Caius says before walking back down the hallway. Marcus puts his hands on the sides of my head and forcefully thrusts into me. I squeak and whimper at the hard entrance. Marcus kisses me to keep me from pouting. He moves in me really hard and fast. I hold onto his arms and moan with each thrust.

"You are so sexy when you are lost in your lust and trapped underneath me," Marcus growls. He picks me up off the desk and goes back to sitting on the chair he was in. I hold onto his shoulders as he keeps us connected and has me straddle him to get a deeper feel of me. He holds onto my hips as I move and he thrusts to match my movements. I hold his head close to my breast where he kisses them and nips my skin gently.

"Marcus," I moan. Marcus growls and picks up his pace a little too fast. I lean back and grip the armrests to the chair and moan louder. Soon my moans turn to screams and then snarls. Marcus snarl and bites my neck where my bite mark is. He holds onto me closely and gives his last thrust as he releases into me and I suddenly come undone just from his bite. Not long after we start to descend from our quick high, there is a knock on the door. Marcus lets me go and I get up, wrap one of my silk robes around my body and walk to the door at shaky legs. I open the door to see the grins of Caius, Aro, Demetri, Felix and Alec standing at the door. Felix, Demetri and Alec gasp when they see that I did not tie the robe closed.

"You are interrupting my happy moment and this is what you get. Me post-coitus with my mate," I say and to gather my clothes before giving Marcus a kiss on the lips, help him adjust himself and walk down the hallway in nothing but my silk robe all the way to my room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sit in the library, protected by my stacks of books almost a wall that is blocking me from the rest of the world, when I hear a familiar sound of a voice that is softly singing my favourite song. I look up from my book about Ancient Greece to see that someone is circling my wall of books to make fun of me. The person peeks over the books and smiles to show me the face of my darling mate with a large cheeky grin on his face. I gently close my book and lay it on my lap and look at the man that looked at me with loving eyes.

"Yes, Marcus?" I ask calmly. Marcus moves a stack out of the way and joins me in my little circle. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and turn to face him.

"Lea, is something wrong? You have holed up in here for three days now and you have not said a word to anyone but the guards occasionally," Marcus says. I look at my hands and Marcus lifts my chin to make me look into his red eyes. "Lea, what is the matter?"

"I thought of something that made me feel sad," I say. Marcus cups face and silently wills me to go on. "I am a guard to you, I should not be your mate. I cannot... be with you if I am being looked at like I am using your heart to climb up the ladder."

"Leandra Williams, you are not using my heart because you also feel the same way. I love you not because you are gifted, but because I think you are the most beautiful and smart woman I have ever met. No one can tell me anything that would change that and I am not going to let them. Lea, my dear sweet Lea," Marcus says, as he runs his thumbs against my my cheekbones like he is wiping away my nonexistent tears. "Does this have to be about how to came to join the guard and about her?"

"Yes and no," I say and look down at my lap. Marcus kisses the top of my head and he murmurs for me that everything will be okay. "I just want to know she is safe and she is happy."

"Lea, I am sure she is perfectly safe," Marcus says. I try to hold in my sigh, but it comes out and Marcus pulls me closer to him. He pulls me into his lap and held me in his arms. I snuggle against him and bury my face into his chest. We sit like this for ages before Marcus finally says something to end the impregnated pause. "Let's go for a walk and we can go to our room and talk about everything."

"I don't want to walk," I grumble. Marcus chuckles and pulls me up off the ground. We leave my small fortress where it is and we walk together in each other's arms, him walking behind me with his arms around my waist and my feet on his feet. He murmurs in my ear about how when we first met that we acted like we could not stand each other and other things that made me smile and laugh. We walk past the art and music room to the garden to see that my white roses are blooming. We look at them and then talk about a few happy times we have had together. Someone clears their throat and we turn to see Aro and Sulpicia smiling at us.

"I heard some laughter and thought we would see who it was. It is not a surprise that it is the two of you," Aro says. I look at Marcus to see he has a Cheshire grin and he kisses my forehead. Sulpicia smiles wider and rubs Aro's arm quickly.

"Lea, I was wondering if you had thought about what you and I talked about," Sulpicia says.

"I did and I have not decided as of yet," I say nicely as possible. Sulpicia's jaw tightens for a moment and Aro's smile fades suddenly. He lets his wife go and starts to come after me in a hurry. Marcus spins us around and uses himself as a shield from Aro. I close my eyes and push Aro and Sulpicia away.

"Traitor! Your mate is a traitor!" Aro snarls. I hold onto Marcus and take deep breathes for no reason, but to keep myself calm. "That child is an abomination and you want to bring her here?!"

"Aro, let her explain her reasoning!" Marcus snaps at Aro. He makes a movement to turn, but I grab him to stop and he holds me close. "Lea, relax, it is going to be alright."

"She should have been killed the moment she came here! I listened to you, Marcus, and now this traitor has infiltrated our castle! She was made your guard and your mate! She was bound to be loyal and yet you two do this?!" Aro says. He starts to run over to us and I free myself from Marcus to meet Aro halfway. There is a scream when the ground rumbles and a large wall made from the ground surrounds Aro and starts to close in on him.

"You will not touch her!" I snarl. Marcus runs over and covers my eyes while murmuring in my ear. Aro bangs on the wall and Sulpicia tries to break it on the other side. Marcus pulls me away as the wall starts to come down slowly and I start to have little flashbacks. Aro and Sulpicia stare at us when the wall goes down completely and Marcus is still murmuring to me. I hold onto his hands on my eyes and relax at last.

"Marcus, I want this child found and brought here," Aro says before walking away quickly with Sulpicia at his side. Marcus sighs and picks me up to carry me back to our room. I hold onto him as we enter our room, he closes the door and we lay on the bed together. Marcus plays with my hair and rubs my back while we lay in silence for a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aro summons me alone without Marcus' knowledge to his study to speak to me with Caius about what happened the other day. I walk with Felix, Jane, and Demetri down the hallway and it is just like when I first brought here to the castle. We walk in and Aro stands up, like he is afraid I will attack him again. Jane remains behind me to keep a close eye on me as Felix and Demetri walk me over to Aro and Caius.

"Felix, watch the door for Marcus," Aro says calmly. Felix nods and walks out the door to stand guard. I lift my chin to Aro and prepare myself for his next few words. "You seem to prepared for a punishment like a proper guard and a wife. Leandra, you have commited a crime beyond compare not once, but twice. You have done something that should not be possible, but yet here you stand with proof of this."

"Aro," Caius says with a warning. I look between the two brothers, Aro holds out his hands for my hand. I do not move to give him what he wants. Demetri kicks my knees and I drop to them before Jane uses her gift on me. I curl into a ball and try not to scream, in case Marcus hears it.

"Tell me where she is, Leandra," Aro says. I grip the floor and bite my lip to hide the pain. Demetri grabs my head and forces me to look at Aro and Caius. "Tell us, Leandra, and this can all stop."

"Go to hell, you cannot touch her or hurt her," I grunt out. Aro nods his head and Demetri firm grip on my neck, getting ready to rip my head off. A loud boom is heard outside the room and the door is kicked open. Jane jumps and the pain goes away quickly. Demetri is thrown off me and I fall to the floor, only to be picked up by strong arms that cradled me closely.

"You dare kill yet another one of my mates, Aro?" Marcus' husky voice asks. I look at him to see his hair is disheveled from something. Soft footsteps are accompanied by the sounds of clicking from high heels. I turn and see the most beautiful ringlets framing a beautiful face with piercing green eyes. The face smiles at me and holds onto Heidi's index finger. I gasp and start to run to the face, but Marcus stops me from running.

"Please, Marcus, let me go," I beg. Heidi walks in with the beautiful face over to Aro and Caius. Marcus holds me close to him as I begin to panic. Aro looks at Heidi and then to me with a shocked look on his face.

"What is your name, sweet girl?" Caius finally asks. Heidi looks at the girl attached to her finger and the little girl does a small curtsy to the two men before her.

"My name is Marinna Volturi," the girl says. Marcus kisses my head and I grip his arms to keep myself grounded in place. Caius and Aro look at us with a shocked look on their faces.

"Who are your parents?" Aro asks. Marinna turns to Marcus and I before running over to us. Marcus lets me go to pick up Marinna in my arms. I hug the beautiful girl and hold her close to me.

"Marinna, my sweet girl," I whisper, as I kiss her cheeks. Aro watches us with Marinna and he remains silent. Marcus smiles at Marinna and kisses her forehead. Marinna giggles and hugs Marcus tightly.

"These two are my parents," Marinna says. I smile at my little girl and she kisses my nose.

* * *

Marinna sleeps peacefully in the bed that is in her new room. She hugs her little bunny as she sleeps and I smile as I play with her hair before getting up. Marcus watches from the door while I turn off her lamp and walk out of the room. We share a smile and I give him a big hug.

"You found her, you found our little girl," I mutter. Marcus kisses the top of my head and holds me close.

"She is our daughter and is the joy of our lives after all," Marcus says. "Come, let's go our room."

We walk together back to our room while arm in arm. Marcus stops when he sees Jane and Felix waiting for us. I grip his hand when we see that they are smirking. Silently, we follow the two of them to the throne room. Aro sits in his throne with a grim look on his face. It has only been a few days since he first met his niece. Sulpicia walks in and over to her husband.

"Marcus, Leandra," Sulpicia says. Aro looks at us with sad eyes when he sees Marcus try to hide me behind him.

"Leandra and Marcus, I know what you two did was to protect the child and that is understandable. But, she is not one of us or a human. She is something we barely know anything about. After watching her closely, she is going to be a threat to us. So, I come to this conclusion. She must be killed for she is an immortal child," Aro says. I gasp and hold onto Marcus. "She is a child of ten, not in control of herself, and she is trying to hide that to stay with you two. I would like to know how it is you two came to finding her in the first place."

"She was born in my village when I went back. Her mother died shortly after her birth and her father was nowhere near. I took the child in when I knew what she was and raised as much as I could on my own. She went out to play one day and went missing when I called her for lunch. I searched for her, but was not able to find her," I say. Marcus kisses my hand and massages my knuckles. "She said she was changed one day by a nomad vampire and she was not sure what would happen if I knew so she remained hidden for a little longer."

"But would you bring the child here, knowing she is against the law?" Sulpicia asks.

"Because she is still my daughter! She is my daughter no matter what!" I exclaim. The guards in the room jump at my shout. Sulpicia holds up her hand to stop them from attacking.

"Whether or not she is your daughter, she must be killed because she is against the law," Sulpicia says. A door opens and I turn to see Alec holding my sleepy Marinna in his arms. Marcus holds onto me while I try to run and go get her.

"Marinna," I gasp. Alec carries my little girl to Sulpicia and hands Marinna to Aro. She sits in her uncle's lap while rubbing her little eyes. "Marinna, baby, come here."

"Mama?" Marinna sleepily asks. Aro kisses the top of Marinna's head and holds her close to him. Sulpicia looks between Marcus and I closely. I shake Marcus when Aro stands up with Marinna in his arms. Aro looks at Marinna and stares into her sleepy green eyes. He puts Marinna down on her feet and puts his hands on her shoulders. I take a deep breathe and prepare myself for what is to come next.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watch Aro gently play with Marinna's curly hair while making Marcus and I become anxious as to what is happen next. Marcus holds onto my hand and he stands like a statue in front of me. Sulpicia leans over to whisper something in Aro's ear, but I do not hear it because I am too busy watching my sleepy little girl. She is rubbing her sleepy eyes and trying to remain awake for a little longer. Aro closes his eyes and I suddenly see pain in his face for a brief moment.

"Brother, do not do this. I know you love your niece very much because I can see it on your face. Just, let her go and we can talk about it,"Marcus says. Aro grabs Marinna's neck and she looks at us with a big smile.

"I love you, mama and papa," Marinna says. Aro let her go and Sulpicia grabbed Marinna and killed her in one swift movement. I scream and drop to the floor as I watch Sulpicia set Marinna on fire to kill her completely. Marcus holds onto my hand and stares at the burning body of our daughter. Aro steps away and he closes his eyes to hide the horror he just saw and did to his own relative once more. I dry sob and scream for my now dead little girl. Memories of her growing up came to my mind from her birth until today. Happy times that I will never be able to have once more like that with any child forever. Marcus comes out of his daze and picks me up in his arms.

"You two may leave us,"Sulpicia says. Marcus rushes to take me out of the room and far form the vile woman. I hold onto him as he runs to our room, locks the door and lays us on the bed together in each others arms again. Our usual comfort area for the two of us. Marcus remains still and silent while holds me close. I bury my face in his chest and grab handfuls of his shirt.

"She is going to kill me when she finds out,"I grumble. "Her jealousy is what is going to make her wish I was never spared at the execution.

"Sulpicia has always been like that since I first met her," Marcus says. I look up at him to see that his red eyes are darker and I know he wishes he could cry. He weakly smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "She will just have to leave with the idea of what we are to tell them later on when the time is write."

"Yes, but she will want proof and I do not really have any proof for her besides a human doctor that we threatened to kill later if he said anything to anyone," I say.

"All will be fine," Marcus says. I sit up and look at him. "What is it?"

"Marcus, can we leave this place for a bit? Go live somewhere else just until I think I am ready to walk these halls?"I ask quietly. Marcus sits up and rubs my arms a little.

"I have a villa on the beach here in Italy. It is secluded from the human and no one is allowed within a thousand feet of the house, whether on land or on boat. Does that sound nice? Just you and me in a big old house for a bit?" Marcus says. I only nod and he smiles widely. "When would my darling Lea like to leave?"

"The end of the week after we put up a grave for our little girl," I say.

* * *

Marcus watches the human gardeners put the rose bushes down around Marinna's grave in the little garden we bought originally for her birthday. It is open to the public now and it is has deemed as a historical place that was renovated in honour of Saint Marcus' daughter. Of which, most of it is not true, besides the timeline of the death. I holds the umbrella over us to hide us from the sun and Marcus holds me close to him with his arm around my waist. Aro and Cais have granted us leave from the castle for as long as we need and has given us some of the lesser guards to go with us. I asked that they remain in the servant house while we are there and only come in when we ring for them or when certain things need to be cleaned and so on and so forth. The gardeners finished and I stare at the angel statue what I made to look like our darling Marinna.

"Mama and papa love you, sweetie," I say softly. Marcus kisses the top of my head and we both make our way back to the car. I get into the front passenger seat and Marcus in the driver's seat so we can go back to the castle to see how the guards are doing with moving our things. I remain in the car as Marcus gets out to check on them and then tells his brothers good bye. Aro looks at me with a sad look, but I turn away from him the moment our eyes meet. Marcus comes back to the car and he drives us to the airport to get us on the plane. I walk into the plane and sigh at the thought of us being vampires and we are still flying in a plane. Marcus sits next to me and he massages my hand while we wait for liftoff.

"Lea, talk to me," Marcus begs and kisses my hand. I smile at him and cup the side of his face.

"What we were told not too long ago with the human doctor,"I say. Marcus smiles and moves my hair out of my face.

"I still love you," Marcus says, as he leans forward and kisses my lips gently. I smile and kiss his nose just as the plane starts to move and we begin to leave the castle and our old lives behind to start our new one in our villa.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marcus pours another goblet of blood and walks over to watch me in our indoor pool. I flip in the water to do another lap before getting out. He smiles when I emerge from the pool and grab my towel. I walk over to him and take a sip from his goblet. Marcus chuckles as he takes my hand and leads me to the table. We had an hour before we were to be interrupted with work from Aro and Caius for us to do while we are here. I sit down and smile at my mate as he pours more in his goblet and then pours a goblet for me.

"Marcus, what you do you say about a week long sail on my boat. Just you, me and the vast waters that can take us anywhere? I ask. Marcus bought me a boat when we first arrived, not knowing my fear of the infernal contraptions even as a vampire. He has been trying to coax me onto the thing to get over my fear, but it has not been very good for him because I still refuse to get on it. Marcus turns to me with a raised eyebrow and he brings the goblets to the table.

"And why is it you want to do that? You hate that thing and we do not have room to take the guards with us," Marcus says.

"That is the catch, the guards would not know and we go on our own. I just want some alone time with my mate and that vile thing is the only way I am going to be able to have that without the thought of someone eventually come inside the house with work or news from your brothers. Please, Marcus,"I beg and bat my eyelashes. Marcus kneels in front of me, takes my hands in his hands, and looks at me.

"When do we leave?" Marcus asks. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Tonight," I whisper in his ear.

* * *

I pull the boat into the open waters quietly in the darkness of night and smile when I see the full moon cast a beautiful light over the waters. Marcus is below deck putting our bags away. I take a deep breathe and smell the familiar smell of salt water just like my home village in Greece. We are far enough out to let turn the engine on and take us farther out. I call down below to Marcus and start the engine to get us out further before letting the sail go. We move a little more out where the land is far behind us when I let us stop, drop the sail and let the wind carry us. I go down to check on Marcus to see he is waiting for me in our room. He pats the spot next to him on the bed and smiles. I sit next to him and he pulls me closer to him slowly and gently. He kisses my shoulder and undoes the buttons to my shirt.

"Now we can take as much time as we want while enjoying each others pleasure and ravish one another," Marcus purrs against my skin. I smile and run my hand up his leg while he slowly peels the shirt off my shoulder and he runs his hand over my stomach. He kisses my cheek and along the scar that remained on my face from when I was a human child. I close my eyes and enjoy the gentle touches of the man that gave me my life back. Marcus kisses along my jawline and he unfastens my bra to remove it slowly. I lean my head back when Marcus kisses my neck and he makes a trail from my neck to my collarbone and to my breasts. He purrs when he kisses my nipples and he watches them hard against his gentle kiss. His left hand goes up between my legs and I relax completely from his compassionate caress. Marcus stops for a moment and he looks at me while I am lost in my haze of love. He pulls us to the head of the bed where he lays my head gently on the pillows and hovers over me. I look into his loving red eyes and we share a smile before our lips meet in a soft embrace.

I let my hands roam his body and go for his pants. Marcus growls softly when I tug gently on his pant waist and rub his large bulge in his pants. I undo his zip and slide my hands under her undergarments to rub his pulsing cock. Marcus leans his forehead against my shoulder and he groans against my skin, as I rub my hand up and down his length. I nibble on his ear as I rub his cock and run my foot up and down his leg. Marcus growls when I stop to leave his cock twitching and aching for more. He kisses my bite mark and moves to peel off my pants next and to return the favour I just gave him. I gasp when Marcus' thumb grazes my sensitive nub and he smirks at his small triumph. He lets his tongue glide down my stomach over all of my scars from when I was a human. Once my pants are completely off, he sits up to look at my exposed body with nothing to hide my sensitive parts, except for a pair of lace panties that he bought when we went shopping a few days ago. He fingers the waistband of the panties and he rips it completely off.

"I liked those very much, because someone special got me those," I playfully pout. Marcus smirks as he removes his shirt and then hovers over me.

"That person better be careful, you are mine body and soul," Marcus growls. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss his lips softly. He moans into the kiss as his hands find my waist and he massages the spot that is above my joint. Like he is pushing a button, my legs slowly move apart and he slips between my legs and grinds against me with his pants still on. I arch my back and let out a soft moan against his mouth. He moves faster and harder to get me to be more vocal and be louder.

"I know you can be louder, Lea,"Marcus growls. I dig my nails into his skin as I squeeze my eyes and let my pleasure wash over my body completely. "Let that beautiful voice fill this fucking boat."

"Marcus,"I gasp. He comes to a slow stop and he moves to get his pants and boxers off. I breath heavy while coming down form my wonderful high that only my mate can give me. Marcus rubs my core with his hand and inserts one finger inside me. I reignite and give a small scream from the wonderful intrusion. Marcus smiles as he moves some more before removing his finger and slipping into me slowly. I groan at our wonderful union and let my head fall back as he starts to move in at a slow, steady pace. Marcus kisses my nipples and suckles on them as he thrusts in me and he purrs against my breasts. I begin to feel I am getting close to the edge slowly and Marcus somehow senses it. He picks up his pace and I moan louder to where all you hear is my moans turning into shouts. Marcus growls as he goes at inhuman speed and grips the headboard on the bed and we suddenly fall over the edge and shout in pleasure.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Marcus holds me in his arms and I sigh as he kisses my bare shoulder and pull me closer against him. I intertwine my fingers with his and hold him tight against me. He sits up and I turn to see that he is smiling down at me. We share a quick kiss and lay back down on the bed.

"Aro is going to furious that we left like we did with no note or anything like that,"Marcus grumbles against my head.

"He will live,"I growl. Marcus kisses my hair and runs his hand across my stomach before placing it there and splaying his fingers across my skin. "Marcus, do you think it is still possible?"

"I am not sure, Lea," Marcus whispers. I look at him and see that he also has fear for what we believed was impossible. "Before we found out, I never thought it possible for people like us. But, that doctor said it is and I am still trying to figure out how that is still so.

"Are you scared if it does happen?" I ask quietly.

"If it happens, then I am scared for what my brothers and sisters will think about it. I will be happy for us, but I will do anything to make sure nothing happens to you," Marcus says. I snuggle against him and bury my face into his chest. We never spoke about that topic the whole week we were on the boat, mostly because we were too busy enjoying the private moments we had to make love for as long and as many times we wanted.

* * *

Aro and Caius was due to arrive soon to see us for a few days and see how I was coping with what happened. Marcus was trapped in his study as punishment for us leaving for our week long sail and I was left alone in the house. While I was alone, I had one of the guards bring me a fresh human after I grew tired of old blood that was brought to us in the pitchers. The guard that left on his duty returned with a young gothic teenage girl, that oddly reminded me of when I was a human. She looked at me with fear as I asked her a few questions before leading her to the back room of the house. I drank from her until she was dry and had the guard dispose of her correctly. Marcus arrived not long after to find me standing at the back window holding onto my stomach and leaning against the window.

"Lea?!"Marcus growls with fear, as he runs over to me. I grab his shoulder and fall to my knees while gripping my stomach. "Lea, what is the matter?! Tell me what is wrong! Guard, get me something for my mate now!"

"Marcus, calm down, please," I groan. I suddenly regret speaking when I upchuck my meal of the girl all over the carpet. Marcus panics and looks around for a bucket for me to to puke in. He returns with an empty ice bucket and he hands it to me. I hear the sounds of feet as they run in to help. Aro and Caius are at the door staring at me from what I am guessing watching me puke out blood for no reason. Marcus rubs my back and waits for me to finish before picking me up and taking me to our room. I groan as Marcus puts me on the bed and helps me out of the clothes I am in and take some to the bathroom when I start to heave. I make it to the commode just in time for me to puke in the toilet. Marcus holds my hair back and rubs my back while he coos to me. I stare in horror at the blood I had just consumed sit in the water of the toilet.

"This has never happened before," Aro's voice says at the door. Marcus snarls and puts a robe over my semi-naked body. I wrap the robe around me tightly and stand up slowly. Marcus keeps a firm grasp on me as he helps me up and over to our bed. I lay down on the covers and look at my terrified mate. He holds my hand as he watches me with eyes full of fear. I cup Marcus' face with my other hand and smile at him lightly.

"Darling, I am alright,"I say. "The human must have had a small bug that did not sit well with my body."

"Leandra, this looked like something else. I though you were going to die in that room," Marcus says, as he leans in to my hand. Aro leaves us alone and I close my eyes. Marcus kisses the top of my hand and leaves me to be alone for a little bit. What made me puke like that?

* * *

Caius sits with me on the couch as we wait for an old friend of Volturi come and see us. I have become worse since that day and it has started to scare the men to no end. I am always in one of their sights no matter what. Caius massages my calves during his shift to watch me and I lay with my head on the arm rest. He hums a song my nana used to sing to me when I was a little girl. It was an Ancient Greek lullaby that was passed on from generation to generation. I start to heave and I grab the bucket to puke my guts out again. Caius rubs my back as I release my lunch I just had an hour ago. Marcus watches from the door with anger in his eyes at what has become of me. I sit back against the couch and smile at my brother. Caius smiles and we start to practice my Italian like we did back at the castle. Marcus walks away and goes to his study to lock himself in there until it was turn to watch me. Aro walks in and sits on the edge of the coffee table to talk to me.

"Leandra, Marcus and I have been talking about what is possibly happening to you. There have reports of more Children of the Moon and wolf shifters that have been around and hiding with the humans. I believe that the few humans you have been feeding from were one of the two"Aro says.

"Is that why Marcus is looking at me like death is knocking on the door?" I wheeze out. Aro looks at Caius and then nods. "Aro, please don't tell me that you think that I am going to die.

"If you have fed from one of those wolves, then it is possible you can die," Caius says. I close my eyes and try to think of something else. There is a knock on the front door. I sigh and make a small movement to get up, but stop when I have a sharp pain move down my spine. I gasp and grab holds of the couch. Marcus' snarl is heard and he is at my side in seconds. One of the guards enters with a blonde man that I have only seen in the paintings in the castles.

"Carlisle, it is good to have you here," Aro says, as he stands to greet his friend. I lay my head on Marcus' shoulder and hold onto his hand. "I see you brought the whole family with you."

"Yes, they wanted to have a family vacation while I was over here," Carlisle says. Aro leads the guest over to Marcus and I on the couch. Marcus holds my hand as he stands up and looks at the man. I look up to finally see the face of Carlisle Cullen, the vampire doctor. "So, you must be the person that has captured Marcus' heart. You are a beautiful woman just as everyone said."

"Carlisle, watch what you say," Marcus growls. I squeeze his hand and he kneels back down to check if I am okay. Carlisle sits on the edge of the table and looks at me, as if asking for permission for something.

"My mate trusts you with things like this and that makes me a little better about a stranger examining like this. You know that if you make one wrong move, Marcus and his brothers will have your head and the rest of your family's head,"I say, as a fair warning. Carlisle nods his head with a smile and gets some things out of his bag. Marcus holds my hand as Carlisle does his tests to me for what feels like eternity to me, but is only thirty minutes in reality. I become weak and tired suddenly, Marcus takes me to our bed and he lays me under the covers. Carlisle's wife, Esme, walks in to keep me company with her three daughters and her granddaughter.

"You must be Esme,"I say softly. Esme smiles and she nods, as she sits down in the chair that Marcus put by the bed.

"I am Esme Cullen, these three are my daughters. Alice, Rosalie, and our newest is Bella, who gave birth to Renesmee not too long ago,"Esme says, as she points to each girl.

"Alice, the one Aro is trying to get to join the guard because she sees the future. Bella, the powerful shield that is able to block Jane's gift. Rosalie, the beauty that charms men because of her stunning beauty. Renesmee, the little girl that had Aro and Caius in terror not too long ago, but made them see things differently in the world," I say. Marcus returns with something for me to try to drink. The Cullens watch Marcus help me sit up a little and coo to me as I take small sips of the blood.

"Good, just little sips at a time, darling," Marcus coos. He kisses my head when I move away once I am finished. I squeeze his leg a little before he leaves us ladies alone.

"That is not something I have seen ever from Marcus," Alice says.

"My mate has a soft side, but I am the only one who is able to bring it out of him. I fear that I remind him too much of his first wife at times. But, he never says her name around me or around anyone else,"I say. I close my eyes and listen closely to Marcus husky voice down the hallway while talking to his brothers and Carlisle.

"Marcus is lucky to have someone like you," Esme says with a wide smile. Carlisle enters the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Leandra, how long have you been a vampire?" Carlisle asks.

"Six months or so," I say.

"Would you mind telling me about your past and your human family history?" Carlisle asks. I look at the doctor and raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something I am missing or is there something from my family history that could link you to what is causing this?" I ask. Carlisle remains silent and looks at his wife. I hear Marcus snarl and knock a hallway table over.

"You are gifted, you are from an old village in Greece that worships the gods still, and you are from a long line of people that were close with the gods. Your family were considered the voice of the gods for centuries, but then called witches not long after,"Carlisle says. "Years ago, there was rumour of a special type of vampire, if you would like to call it that was able to do things that most other vampires could not. I believe that you are that kind of vampire based on your family history. You were a witch as human and that power carried over to your immortal self, giving you the ability to be a powerful vampire."

"What do you mean?" I ask in fear.

"From the signs that was described to me and what I got from the tests and what I see before me, this illness is not from feeding from a Child of the Moon or a shifter. It is actually something that is not recorded in history, but told as a rumour and a myth," Carlisle says.

"What is it?!" I snarl and gasp in pain after shouting. Marcus, Aro and Caius run into the room and snarl at Carlisle. The Cullens move away from me as the three brothers flock me. Marcus sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hands where mine are on my stomach.

"Leandra, I believe that your witch powers have given you the ability to be fertile while a vampire. You are pregnant with Marcus' child," Carlisle finally says. I freeze and stare at Carlisle in shock, before looking into the eyes of my mate. He has happy, yet sad, eyes as he looks at me. It is our wish come true, but also our nightmare come alive.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Carlisle remains at the villa with his family, from Aro and Marcus' orders. They have been given the rein of the guest house on the other side of the house away from the servant house. Carlisle begins to do some research with his sons and Aro and Caius. Marcus is afraid to leave me alone now and refuses to find out anything that would make him scared of losing me and our baby. I call up my nana and ask for her to send me our family history. She is reluctant at first, since she believed I was dead for years, but she says she was bound to pass it on to me before she passes. I smile and thank her before I give her a prayer for a safe passage across the River Styx to join my parents and my grandpapi. The records arrive not long after and I am the only one that is allowed to touch them. Marcus sits with me in our bed as we go through the records together, I see that the power is only passed on through the females of the family, excpet for a small number of males. I look at a painting of one of my family members and blink when I realise that it looks like someone I know very well.

"Caius," I say. Marcus looks up from his pile and raises an eye brow. I show him the painting and he blinks a few times as well.

"That is Caius," Marcus says. As if his ears were burning, Caius walks into the room and stops when he sees us staring at him.

"Ah, you found the painting," Caius says once he sees the photo in Marcus' hand.

"You knew the whole time who I was?" I ask. Caius sits on the edge of the bed and sighs.

"Yes, I have known since you that you were gifted," Caius says. "You are a relative of mine on my father's side. He was not gifted, but he passed it on to my sister."

"Doesn't that make you gifted as well?" I ask. Caius takes my hand in his and sadly shakes his head.

"Not really, my daughter would have been gifted, but I did not have any children before I was turned. Athenodora was a priestess when she was human, but was not gifted. Leandra, you are the only one with this gift and I am glad it is you and not our dear Sulpicia," Caius says. I feel a large ball of anger fill my throat at the mention of her name, before realising that Caius meant that she is also my relative. "You did not know, did you?"

"No, but now I know the vile woman and I share some form of DNA," I sigh.

"Well, she is only related by marriage, sort of," Caius chuckles. I smile when he kisses my forehead and walks out of the room. Marcus scoots closer to me and takes my hand.

"I am not alone anymore," I whisper with a smile. Marcus smiles and kisses my hand. He puts his hand on my stomach and I join my hand with his hand.

"You will never be alone again," Marcus says. I kiss his lips softly and then the tip of his nose. Bella and her husband, Edward, enter the room after a soft knock.

"Carlisle says it is time for you to go on a small walk," Bella says. I move the papers away from me and Marcus helps me out of the bed. Edward walks over and I take his hand while Marcus growls.

"Darling, I am going to be fine. Edward is not going to hurt me," I say. Marcus kisses my head and watches me go down the hallway with Bella and Edward, before he goes to get the papers picked up and put away.

"He has never been like this before so I am a little shocked he is like this," Edward chuckles to lighten the mood. I smile and hold onto the railing as we go down the stairs.

"He is just afraid to lose me and now our baby," I say. "We never thought this was possible after all."

"Neither did we until Carlisle said it is," Bella says. We make it out to the garden before I have to stop for a break. I hear Rosalie arguing with someone about being here. It makes me sad to hear the argument has to do about me and the baby.

"She is not even family, why do we have to help take care of her?!" Rosalie growls.

"Because she is Marcus' mate," someone says back. I guess that the voice belongs to her mate. "Carlisle wants to help his old friend and that means we help as well."

"I am not going to play nurse someone I do not know and that is not part of our family," Rosalie says. I grab Edward's hand and make him walk me over to Rosalie. It is her mate she is talking to and the two of them bow when they see me.

"I may not be family, but I am the best hope you have of living a little longer on this planet. You do not have to stay in my house or on my mate's land. You and your mate are free to leave when you want, but you will not treat me like a villian because my mate asked his friend, who acts as your father, for help. So, if you have anything else to say about playing nurse, which you have not done since you got here, I suggest you say it now or hold your tongue. No one will treat my family like trash after being given such wonderful hospitality for free," I say calmly and then snarl.

"I did not mean any disrespect, my lady," Rosalie says while looking at the floor.

"You better thank the gods for me sparing you right now. For may the gods help it, I could have you dead here and now," I snarl.

"Go ahead and try," Rosalie murmurs. Her mate, Bella and Edward hiss when she says it and I snarl while sending her backwards from a wall of earth. I trap her against the wall and start to choke her slowly.

"No, please forgive her," Rosalie's mate begs and drops to his knees. I start to sway and I fall backwards, releasing Rosalie. Bella shouts my name as Edward catches me and picks me up. I stare at the sky above me and pray I am not dying. Marcus' snarl is heard and his arms hold me close to his body.

"Get Carlisle now!" Marcus orders. Everyone scrambles to get Carlisle and Marcus cradles me like a child. "Lea, my love, talk to me."

"She is a fighter like her daddy and has a temper like her daddy too," I manage to say. Marcus smiles and places a hand on my stomach. "She is so small and yet she has done this to her mommy already."

"Marcus, how is she doing?" Carlisle asks, as he and Esme run over. I look at him and he sighs with relief when he sees I am fine. "She looks alright, but I would like for her to remain in one of the rooms downstairs. So she is close to us while we are in the library."

"Carlisle, I want your daughter that caused this to remain far away from Leandra. She is not welcome into this house until I think she is ready," Marcus says. Carlisle nods and then asks Alice and Esme to prepare the extra room on the bottom floor for me and to get all the hospital machines in there for later. I am about to become a robot with all those machines. Marcus carries me, bridal style, into the house and he hums my nana's lullaby that I used to sing to him when we first met.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Marcus' POV

I watch Lea play a board game with Renesmee like she did with Marinna and smile to see she is acting like the woman I fell in love with when we first met. A smile spreads across my face as I think about the day we did actually meet, just months ago that somehow feels like years ago. Leandra was a fighter and was causing me and my brothers trouble for the crime she was committing while she was a newborn vampire.

* * *

Months Ago

Aro slams his fist on the table, causing a divot in the wood, and he gets up to pace the floor os his study. I remain still like a zombie as Felix and Heidi make the report on the newborn vampire that was going around the small villages of Greece and killing all the humans and vampires that lived in the villages. It has been reported that the vampire is gifted and very powerful for a newborn of only a few months.

"You mean to tell me that the reports of the this vampire is that they are getting closer to here?!" Aro snarls. The two guards remain calm and do not say a word. Jane enters just as Aro is about to say something to them.

"Master, a vampire has been caught feeding off of a human in broad daylight and within the city walls," Jane says.

"Fetch Caius from his study and have him meet us in the throne room to deal with this crime," Aro says. Jane bows and leaves to get our brother. "You two, find me the vampire responsible for this crime soon."

"Yes, master," Heidi and Felix say. The four of us leave to go to the throne room. Alec and Demetri hand us our robes and open the doors for us to see Renata and Santiago satnding above a woman with her head bowed and her hands folded like she is praying. Her scent is like the ocean off the shores of the beaches in Greece and it makes my heart ache for some reason. Only one person smelled like this and she has been dead for a very long time. I sit down as Caius walks in and sits in his throne and Aro motions for the prisoner be brought forward.

"Look up at me, child," Aro says. I cannot see the woman's face very well, but she looks up at him with anger. "Do you know that the crime you committed today is punishable by death?"

"That is the reason why I did it," the woman says. Caius chuckles, but I remain quiet as usual. "I would rather be dead then have to live this horrid life."

"May I have your hand to look into your memories?" Aro asks. Willingly, the woman gives him her hand and Aro delves into her memories before gasping at something he found. "You are the newborn that has been reacking havoc amoung the humans?"

"Aye, that would be me," the woman says. Aro takes a step back and I see her face. Something in me makes my frozen heart jump and make me want to run over and crush her against me.

"You have committed many crimes and have been sentenced to death for all that you have done. You have committed every crime that is set amoungst the vampires," Aro says. He snaps his fingers for Felix and Demetri to perform the execution. The woman closes her eyes and prepares for her end.

"Aro, stop!" I shout and jump to my feet. Everyone looks at me with shock at my sudden outburst. "She is gifted, no?"

"Yes, she is gifted, according to the reports. Marcus, why do you want her to live?" Aro asks.

"Make her my guard so we can watch her and see if she is worthy to remain in castle as a guard," I say quickly without thinking. Aro walks over and motions for my hand. I give him my hand to show him the bond I see and he smiles at the memory.

"She might become more than guard if that bond means what I think it does. Very well, she will be put as your personal guard for you to watch since it wsa your idea," Aro says. I bow to my brother and wait for him to leave before walking over to the woman that is now my personal guard.

"What is your name?" I ask swiftly. Her blonde hair with red highlights was pulled back into a neat French braid to show off her olive skin and the scar that runs down the left side of her face.

"Leandra Williams, my lord," the woman says.

"Leandra means lioness in Greek, it fits you well, follow me to your room," I say and turn to hide the smile on my face, as we walk out of the throne room.

* * *

Present Day

Carlisle stands by my side and we watch Leandra laugh at something Renesmee said just now. I look at my old friend and see he is smiling at me.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I ask.

"I have not seen you like this in a really long time," Carlisle says. "She must be really important to you."

"Didyme was not my true mate, she showed me the greatness of loving someone and being loved back. Leandra is my true mate and I will do anything to keep her in my life for as long I live," I say. Leandra turns and smiles at me while holding out her hand to me. I walk over and take her hand in mine before kissing it and sitting on the edge of the bed. I will do anything to keep Lea alive and I will make sure she is happy. Now that we are having a baby, I will protect Lea and the baby until my last breathe.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I lay on the bed with Marcus weeks after finding out about the baby and rub my stomach a little. Carlisle wants to do an ultrasound on the baby later and see if it is possible to see the baby at all. Marcus lays his head on my growing stomach and he kisses it while cooing to our baby. I smile when he tells our baby to be like me to give her uncles hell.

"Marcus, what if it is a boy?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles wider.

"A little prince," Marcus says. I run my fingers through his hair and watch him go back to talking to our baby. Esme walks in with Carlisle and large machine that looks like a computer.

"This the machine that may help us see the baby. Are you ready to do this?" Carlisle says calmly. I nod and Marcus gets up to help me get situated. Esme squeezes some gel on my stomach and I hold onto Marcus' hand when Carlisle turns the machine and waves this wand like thing over my stomach. Marcus kisses my hand and keeps it pressed against his lips as Carlisle stares at the machine really hard. He turns the screen and points two little things that look like aliens. "There they are, two little babies."

"Oh, look at them," I gasp. Marcus smiles and kisses my hand many times.

"From what I can see is that you are going to have a girl and a boy," Carlisle says. He smiles as he puts the machine away and leaves Marcus and I to enjoy a private moment. Once the door closes, Marcus captures my face in his hands and he kisses me passionately.

"Thank you," Marcus says. He moves down and kisses my stomach and tells our two babies how much he loves them. I smile as I watch him become so happy, he has only acted like this once. That was when I agreed to be his mate and he made me his.

* * *

Alice brings me another pitcher while I playing more games with Renesmee. She giggles as we play a simple game of Go Fish. Marcus walks in and smiles at the ladies spending time with me. I smile at him as he walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Time for your walk," Marcus says. I nod and start to get ready out of the bed when I feel a sharp pain run down my spine. Marcus grabs me as I grip my stomach and gasp in pain. I squeeze my eyes shut as the pain continues to throb down my spine and soon spreads around my whole body. Marcus lays me down on my side and he growls as he begins to lift my nightgown to look at my stomach. I weakly bat at his hands and whimper when the small movement causes me more pain. Marcus stops and cradles me in his arms while cooing to me. Carlisle walks in and he tells everyone to get out. I hold onto Marcus as Carlisle removes the sheets and starts to check me down there.

"She is fine, just a little too fast for her body since it is so weak," Carlisle says. I curl into a ball when the pain comes back but harder this time. Marcus holds me tighter and I begin to dry sob.

"Lea, my sweet, sweet, Lea," Marcus coos. I bury my face into his chest and hyperventilate until the pain dies. Carlisle steps out for a moment and returns with Esme and a machine.

"This machine is meant to track the babies' heartbeats, but we are going to use it to track the babies' movements,"Carlisle says. He and Esme help me get the contraption around my overly-stretched stomach. I look at my stomach to see that it is stretched to where you can almost see my unused organs and it almost look likes paper. Marcus puts his hand on my stomach and mutters a small prayer for me and our babies. Esme puts my nightgown down just in time for Caius and Aro to walk into the room. I can tell from their reaction that I do not look normal, my face is sunken in and my arms and legs are fragile.

"Marcus," Aro says. Marcus shakes his head and buries his face into my hair. "You need to make that choice soon, or are going to have to make it for you."

"What does he mean, Marcus?" I ask quickly.

"If you don't make it through the delivery, Marcus will be left with two immortal children that will grow until they cannot grow anymore. We are not sure if they will be like you or if they will be normal vampires. Marcus must make the choice to keep them or kill them if they show signs of remaining frozen at infancy," Aro says. My throat tightens as I stare Aro for what he said about Marcus and my babies. I grip Marcus' arm and open my mouth to say something, when Marcus covers my eyes and whispers calming words into my ear.

* * *

I sit in the living room alone and watch the rain hit the windows gently. My stomach has stopped growing and it has only been a few months since I was found pregnant. Carlisle believes that I am to go into labour as early as this Saturday. His family, except for his wife, left for their vacation spot to wait for them until after I have given birth. Caius comes in with more blood for me that Carlisle has infused some vitamins that humans take to give me strength for a little longer. I think about my babies and who they look like and be more like when they get older. Marcus is out with Aro running some kind of errand. What is going to happen to them if they do not grow and I so not make it? Will Marcus have to watch more of his loved ones die?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A few months have passed now and we are growing impatient for the twins' arrival. Aro is has ordered we return to the castle, but Carlisle says it is too risky to move me in my condition. Marcus and I have not spoken since I was told of the decision is supposed to make. Caius remains at my side in Marcus' stead and I say that I would like to be at the castle for the birth and possible death of me and my babies. We return a few days later and I lock myself in my old room to give Marcus more space. Esme is helping me get back into bed when Sulpicia walks in and she orders Esme out of the room. I look at the vile woman that had Marinna executed for being born.

"Hello, Leandra," Sulpicia says. I only nod my greetings in fear of my anger towards her bubbles over. "So, a prince and a princess, you and Marcus must be proud."

"We are very happy to have a baby at all. Why are you here in my room?" I say, as calmly as I possibly can.

"You stole him from me. Marcus and I were going to be together after I left Aro, but you had to come along and take him from me. I love Marcus and have loved him for longer then you have been alive. But you came along with your witch powers and gave him everything that he wanted and that I was not able to give to him. Aro should have killed you that day and none of this would have happened," Sulpicia says. She walks over to my side of the bed and stands over me. "Since he did not do it that day, I will do it for him."

"Sul-" I try to scream, but Sulpicia grabs my head and tries to pull my head off. I scream and thrash around to get her off. My gift is too waek from my malnourishment and I am mostly defenseless. Sulpicia covers my mouth to stop my screams and pulls on my head harder. The door is kicked open and the guards run in to pull Sulpicia off of me. Marcus runs in and holds me in his arms while Sulpicia fights the guards to finish what she started.

"Lock her back up in the tower. I do not want her near my mate," Marcus orders. I cry as Marcus turns back to me and looks me over. "Lea, are you alright?"

"She wanted to kill me for taking you from her, she wanted to kill me me," I cry. A deathly pain radiates from my stomach and my body jolts suddenly, paralysing me from the pain. Marcus panics and shouts for Carlisle or someone to come and help. Carlisle runs in and checks the machine.

"The babies are in distress, they must be trying to defend their mother from what just happened," Carlisle says. "Leandra, it is almost time to push, okay?"

"Marcus," I manage to say. Marcus holds my hand after he lays me down and he kisses it to let me know where he is. Esme and Carlisle run around getting ready and I look at my terrified mate. We smile weakly at each other and share a gently, but quick, kiss.

"Leandra, are you ready?" Esme asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Good, I want you to push for a count of ten and then take a break. Ready, go,"Carlisle coaches. I squeeze Marcus' hand as I push for as long as Carlisle counts. Esme and Marcus coach me on as I push and coo to me when I take a break. Marcus sits on the edge of the bed and he smiles at me while kissing my hand. I give one last push and a piercing cry fills the room. Marcus and I look to see our baby girl wiggling and crying while Carlisle cleans her up.

"She is beautiful like her mother," Marcus says, as he takes her from Carlisle. "Hello, princess, you look just like your mother."

"She has your nose, Marcus," I giggle and rub my baby girl's little hand. She grabs my finger and holds onto it. "Welcome back, Marinna."

"My lord, I need to check her real quick to see if she is healthy," Esme says with a smile. Marcus timidly hands Marinna to Esme and keeps a close eye on her. I grab his hand again when the pain comes back for our last baby. Carlisle coaches me as I push and this time the scream is heartbreaking because our last baby is not the happiest of all. I look at the baby in Carlisle's arms and see that my baby is giving Marcus' angry face and is wiggling more than Marinna.

"Leonidas," Marcus and I say together, as Carlisle hands me our son. He gives me a pouty face at first but settles in my arms once he knows who it is. Esme trades Marinna for Leonidas and we smile at our two beautiful gifts from the gods.

"Congratulations," Carlisle says with a big smile. I take Leonidas from Esme and Marcus holds our babies next to each other. They look just like Marcus when he is resting, but Leonidas has my facial features. Both of them have my skin tone and their father's hair colour. We are left to be alone for a little bit. Marinna grunts as she squirms to get comfortable in her father's arms.

"They are beautiful, Lea," Marcus says. He kisses my forehead and smiles when Leonidas opens his eyes and glares at his father. "Leonidas, I am not hurting your mother."

"My poor baby Leo is already jealous of daddy," I giggle and kiss my son's little head. We are now a complete family and we will remain that way forever.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Marcus plays with Leonidas on the bed after he is bathed and has a clean diaper on his little bottom. I brush Marinna's curly hair and smile when Leonidas crawls over to me to hide from his daddy. Leonidas giggles and hides behind me as Marcus follows him and growls softly. Marinna claps her little hands to distract Marcus and to let Leonidas to escape. I finish brushing her hair and get up to go get her new favourite dress that Caius and Athenodora bought her a few days ago. Marcus laughs as he is attacked by our children and they sit on him in triumph and call for me to look at what they did. There is a knock at the door and we all turn to see it is Aro with a few presents for the children.

"Brother, I said no more gifts for the children. They are going to be spoiled before they are even five," Marcus says, as he gets up with Leonidas and Marinna in his arms. Marinna and Leonidas giggle as they bounce on their father's hips as he walks over to Aro.

"I just want my niece and nephew to have everything they want and need. I just want to be a loving uncle," Aro says, as he smiles at my babies. His gaze wanders over to me and I stiffen suddenly.

"Aro, no," Marcus growls. Ever since Aro saw that the twins' were healthy and growing just as fast Renesmee, he has asked for me to carry his children and give him a child of his own. I have refused him many times and it gets worse as the twins get bigger and are starting to show signs of being powerful. Aro puts the box down and bows as he walks out of the room.

"Mama," Marinna says and reaches over to me. I walk over and take my princess in my arms. She lays her head on my shoulder and pats my chest, as if to calm me down. Marcus goes to finish getting Leonidas dressed and I take Marinna to see what shoes she wants to wear today. Marcus stops and watches Marinna and I having a mother daughter moment at the closet. I smile when my baby girl points to my high heels and fusses over wearing those. We get her baby version of my high heels and she calms down a little. Leonidas pulls on the skirt of my dress and I give him my index finger for his little hand to hold onto while we walk down the hallway. I see Marcus smiling at us with sad, loving eyes.

"What is the matter, darling?" I ask. Marcus shakes his head and we all walk to the throne room to greet the guests that were coming to see the princess and prince that were born to the king and his mate. Marinna fusses over her dress when I hoist her up on my hip and her skirt rides up.

"Marinna, calm down, mama is making sure you don't fall out of her arms," Marcus says. He kisses our daughter's chubby cheek and she giggles.

"Papa," Marinna says and pats Marcus' cheek. The doors to the throne room open and everyone bows as the four of us walk through the aisle of guests. From the looks of it, the whole vampire world is here to see if the rumour is true. I see my brother, Caius, standing next to his wife and a white clothe covering something. Ahtenodora smiles at me and she places a hand on her stomach, she is due to have a child here soon as well. Sulpicia stands by her husband, seething that she is not with child as of yet. Thank goodness for that, otherwise, we would be stuck with more evil beings like her and her husband. Marcus helps me sit down with Marinna on my lap and Leonidas standing at my side. Marcus makes a short speech to thank everyone for coming and he motions to introduce our children to everyone. Leonidas looks at me with a scared face and I smile at my baby boy and fix his hair. Everyone applauds and we watch the servants walk around with meals for everyone. Marcus walks over to me and leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"If the twins get tired or start to get fussy, you can take them to the playroom. Might save them from the people that might want to take a bite out of them to see if they are real," Marcus whispers with a smile. I giggle and kiss his cheek before bouncing Marinna on my lap. Leonidas grunts to get our attention and we turn to see he has his father's angry face. "Leo, you are going to be alright."

"I think he just wants to go around and say hello. You want to go with papa and tell everyone hello, baby?" I say, as I fix his hair again. Leonidas shakes his head and lays it on my lap. Marinna babbles about something and Marcus picks her up. "Our social butterfly wants to go tell everyone hello."

"My lord," someone says. I peek around Marcus to see that it is Eleazar, the guard with the unique ability to sense what each vampire has as a power, if they have one. Marcus stands up and shakes his old friend's hand with a wide smile.

"Eleazar, welcome," Marcus says. "This is my mate, Leandra, and our children, Marinna and Leonidas."

"Hello, I am sorry if I remain seated. I am still regaining my strength," I say with a bow of my head. Eleazar smiles and takes my hand to kiss it.

"It is not a problem," Eleazar says. "You have two beautiful children, my lady. I sense a great power between them that they will share."

"Thank you," Marcus and I say. Eleazar leaves us and another vampire walks up to greet us. After about three fourths of the room greets us, Leonidas pats my leg and he grunts while rubbing his eyes. I pick him up in my lap and he lays his head against my shoulder while he starts to fall asleep. Marinna is wide awake and she is dancing with her father on the dance floor. I smile at my daughter's little giggle as Marcus spins them a little and they have the time of their lives. Caius puts his hand on my shoulder and he squeezes it gently.

"You have made Marcus so happy in only just a few months. Thank you very much for doing that for him," Caius says. I pat his hand on my shoulder and smile when I see Marinna hold onto Marcus index finger as they walk back towards me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Marcus walks up behind me and kisses my neck while wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile as his hands roamed over my stomach and bunches up the skirt of my dress after all of the guests left the party. Marinna and Leonidas are asleep in their room, tucked in their cribs with their favourite stuffed animals in their arms. Marcus unzips my dress and lets it fall down to pool like water at my feet, before moving to play with my breasts a little.

"You have gorgeous breasts now that you are able to breastfeed the twins," Marcus purrs against my skin. I bite my lower lip when Marcus squeezes my nipples a little more and he nibbles on my shoulder.

"Marcus, not right now please," I groan. My traitorous body betrays me and I begin to become weak at the knees. Marcus turns me around and he lifts my chin with one of his fingers to kiss my lips softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, while he picks me up and carries me to our bed. Marcus runs his hands up my leg once he lays me on the bed and I am trapped under his body. We continue our sweet kiss as Marcus reaches up to cup my sex in his hands. I gasp and arch my back when he plays with my sensitive spot to tease me more. Marcus moves down to kiss my breasts that is still covered with my bra. He lets his free hand slide behind my back and unfasten my bra and use his teeth to remove it from my body. His cool breathe causes my nipples to hard and he growls as he leans down to suckle on them like the twins do. I moan and hold his head close to me, as he fingers slide between my panties and slips inside me. I feel that my milk is about to come out just from Marcus suckling on me.

"Marcus, stop before my milk comes out," I say breathlessly. Marcus bites me gently and I squeak, causing my milk to come out and Marcus swallows it somehow. My tows curl at the sensation of his fingers in me and him suckling me like this. I grab handfuls of his hair and gasp when I feel myself start to reach the edge of my bliss. Marcus moves to my other breast and continues to suckle while moving his fingers faster. I scream out his name as I unravel at last and quickly. Marcus sits up and wipes mouth a little.

"I am not sure how my body is going to react to that when it is used to blood," Marcus says with a wicked smile. I smile at him and reach down between us and rub the bulge in his pants. Marcus growls and looks at me with coal black eyes. "You keep doing that and I am not going to be gentle on you, Lea."

"I like it when you are rough on me," I purr and lean up to kiss his lips softly. My hands graze up his chest and rip his shirt open and pull it off him before going down for his pants. Marcus smirks as he enjoys my touch and I undo his belt and slide his pants down his legs. Once he is in nothing but his boxers, he flips me over and makes a trail of kisses down my spine, making me arch my back like a cat. He lifts my hips and grinds up against me gently. I grip the headboard as he slips his fingers back inside me and moves at the same pace of his hips.

"I want to hear that sexy voice of your calling out me name while I fill you with pleasure," Marcus purrs. I close my eyes and moan softly as Marcus teases my entrance with the tip of his hard member.

"Marcus, please give it to me. I am dying on the inside right now,"I purr. Marcus growls protectively and erotically and plunges deep inside me. We gasp at our union and we take a moment to relish in our combined bliss before either of us starts to move. Marcus intertwines his fingers with mine and kisses my neck while he pounds into me harder with each thrust. I lean my head against the pillow and moan against it and try not to scream out and scare everyone. Marcus kisses my scar and he murmurs how much he has missed this between us. I feel myself reaching the edge too quickly and Marcus feels it not long after, because he goes faster and harder. I squeeze his fingers between mine and moan out his name as I unravel underneath him, in the position and spot he likes me to be.

* * *

The fire crackles in the fireplace as we lay, naked, in our bed for a little longer. We hear the babies sleeping peacefully in their room next door and I listen to their little heart beats. Marcus sighs and kisses my right temple as he runs his hands up and down my arm and my side, while I am tucked neatly in his arms. I smile and keep my eyes closed when I hear our little girl start to whimper and she breathes heavy as she starts to thrash around.

"Let me go get her," Marcus says, as he starts to get up. I get up faster when her cry is a cry to be fed.

"She is hungry, let me do it,"" I say. Marcus leans back against the headboard as I get my robe on and walk to the secret door connecting the nursery to our room. I walk in to see Marinna sitting up with a tear stricken face. She whimpers as she reaches for me when I get closer. "Hello, my sweet baby girl, are you hungry? Mama is going to feed you in a minute."

"Mama," Marinna whimpers and pats my swelling breast. I sit in the rocking chair and move my robe down so she can latch onto my breast. Marinna quickly latches on and I watch as her eyelids flutter a little while she suckles and pats my breast. We rock back and forth while I hum to her to let her eat peacefully and get her back to sleep. Someone walks to the door and the two of us look to see that it is Marcus with a large smile on his face. He is holding something in hands, from what I can see it is a camera from the human store.

"Honey, when did you get that? It is looks expensive," I say. Marinna suckles and reaches for her father to hold her hand. Marcus walks over and takes her little hand in his large hand.

"I had one of the newer guards go out to get it for me so we can take pictures and make many memories. I still cannot believe that our babies are six months old and are already sitting up and starting to walk. Time has gone by so fast," Marcus says. He smiles when Marinna grunts at him and smiles as she suckles.

"Marinna Belle Volturi, do not play with your food,"I say sternly. Marinna pouts and continues to eat for a little longer before she moves away and reaches for her father, who is a great distraction for her. Marcus lifts the camera and takes a picture of Marinna smiling in my lap with her head resting on my breast. Marinna grunts while clapping her hands to get Marcus to pick her up.

"Yes, my little princess," Marcus chuckles. He puts the camera on the floor and picks up the pushy little princess. I get up to go get Leonidas, when I stop and see he is not in his bed.

"Marcus!" I panic suddenly and begin to look around the room. Marcus spins around and sees Leonidas is not in his bed. "Leo, where are you, sweetie? Leo!"

"Lea, breathe, baby," Marcus says and walks over to me. I shake him off me and run into the hallway when I see the door is open. I hear my baby's little gurgles and his babble, as if he is having a conversation with someone. I run down the hallway to see Aro and Sulpicia holding him while standing in the hallway together. Leonidas stares at his aunt and uncle while he is cradled in between them.

"Leo," I say softly. Sulpicia and Aro turn to me and growl. "Give my son back."

"Carry my child and then we will talk," Sulpicia growls.

"Your child will be a hybrid and nothing more. I will be alive and will be alive to make the child call me mama, instead of you. I am sure that is not what you want," I say confidently, as I take small steps towards them. Leonidas looks at me, giggles, claps his little hands and calls for me. "Hi, sweetie, are you hungry, baby? I think my sweet baby boy is hungry, right?"

"Mama," Leonidas giggles.

"What other way is there?" Aro asks. I raise an eyebrow when I know he knows the other option based on his past experience with one hybrid in particular. "No, that is adultery to my wife."

"A wish must be made, to the gods, and I may be able to grant it. But, there is one condition," I say.

"Name it," Aro and Sulpicia say quickly.

"Marcus and I live outside the castle with a few guards that he and I pick. We come and visit every three months for two weeks and we are able to travel when we want to. Marcus still does his work while we are gone and will help settle a few items of business on his own by taking a few guards with him on missions to deal with them. You can call it field work in human terms," I say. Aro stares at me to see if I am joking, but sighs when he sees that my face is serious.

"Fine, we have a deal,"Aro says reluctantly. The two of them blink in surprise when they realise he just agreed to it. Leonidas smiles and I smile at my baby boy. He is getting better with his power. Aro gives my son back to me and Leonidas mumbles my name while he pats my cheek and looks at me with his beautiful blue/green eyes. "You are to leave at the end of the week and we see you four back here in three months time.

Yes master," I say with a bow of my head and walk away while talking to my babbling baby boy.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Leonidas splashes in the bathtub while his little rubber dragon bobs in the water and I am drying off Marinna for a nap. I fluff Marinna's curly hair with a towel and kiss her little nose before wrapping her Hello Kitty towel around her. Leonidas reaches for me and he grunts when I pull the plug to the drain in the tub before picking him up. I put my hand son my hips and look at the little boy giving him his father's angry face while reaching up for me. His ruby eyes look at me with sadness as his little chubby face goes from anger to sadness. My little prince rubs his eyes and starts to cry suddenly. Marinna runs over and babbles to him while rubbing his head. I smile and take Leonidas out of the bathtub while wrapping his little dinosaur towel around him. Leonidas is still crying when I pick him up and take Marinna's hand as we walk down the hallway to the nursery. Marcus walks up the stairs just in time to see Leonidas lay his head on my shoulder and let out a tired shrill as we enter the room.

"What is the matter, Leo?" Marcus asks, as he walks into the room. Leonidas holds onto me while I get his nighttime pull-ups on him and get him into a clean pair of clothes. Marinna babbles to Leonidas and hugs him to make him feel a little better.

"Mama did not pick him up when he wanted to be picked up," I say while getting Leonidas' little house slippers on his little feet. My little prince wraps his arms around my neck and lays his little head on my shoulder. Marcus walks over and kisses our son's forehead and rubs his wet hair.

"Was mama being mean to my little boy?" Marcus asks sweetly. Leonidas turns his head and buries it into the crook of my neck. I rub my son's back and whisper something in his ear in German and he nods. He babbles back to me in baby German babble while I take him to his bed and lay him down. Marinna runs over with her little navy blue dress that has matching leggings. She babbles that she wants to ear that one and I oblige and help her get dressed. Marcus watches me talk to the children in German and they do not miss a beat in responding back. Marinna walks over to her little vanity, grabs a few hair clips and runs over to her father for her him to help her.

"Papa hewp mwe?" Marinna asks. Marcus kneels down and helps his little girl fix her hair for bed.

"Marinna, ims bet bitte," I say with a smile. Marinna kisses Marcus' cheek and runs to her bed. We kiss our children goodnight and walk out of the room quietly. The two of us walk downstairs to sit in the sunroom to watch the rain hit the windows gently. Marcus sits down and pulls me into his lap. He buries his nose into my hair and he inhales my scent before kissing the spot behind my ear.

"My darling Lea, can I ask you something?" Marcus asks.

"Ja, leibling?" I respond with a hint of worry. Marcus takes my hand in his and he massages my knuckles with his thumb.

"What do you say to us possibly getting married at the villa with the sun setting behind as we read our eternal vows as man and wife?" Marcus ask nervously.

"That sounds beautiful, but we are not planning a wedding just yet," I say and look out the window in anticipation with the next thing that comes out of his mouth. Marcus puts his forehead on my shoulder and I hold my breathe as we sit in silence.

"Leandra, I love you so much," Marcus says. I get up from his lap and fear for what he is about to say when I see he has sad eyes.

"No, you can't," I say. Marcus gets up and takes my hands in his. I shake my head and push him away. "You are my mate and... and... mates don't change their mates on a dime like this. Why are you going to leave? Is it because of the twins?"

"Leandra, I never said I was going to leave you," Marcus says.

"I see it in your eyes, Marcus! You cannot hide the pain from your eyes! You are leaving me for someone else and I have no idea why or for whom!" I scream. Marcus winces and looks away while letting go of my hands. "See?! Right there!"

"Lea," Marcus says. I push him away and scream while trying not to cry. He falls on the couch and he looks at me in shock.

"You said you loved me and would love me forever! You promised to be by my side until you die and would never leave me! You promised me that we would not let something break us apart! You lied to me for a whole year! Do you even know what today is?!" I sob.

"Our anniversary," Marcus grumbles.

"Yes, today marks the day a year ago you made me your mate for life. You told me I am your true mate," I hiccup. Marcus makes a move to get up but I scream at him and he is thrown back from my gift. "Stay away from me and my children. I don't want you near them or me. You lied to me, but I will not let my children be brought into this because you lied about loving me."

I cover my mouth as I run out of the room and go to get my things from our room. Marcus makes no movement to come after me and stop me from leaving. I manage to get my things in my bag before I fall onto the bed and dry sob. My heart breaks as I start to think about all of the happy memories I shared with Marcus and the twins. There is a soft knock and I look up to see Marcus standing at the door with his face full of pain. I get up and grab my bag to get out. Marcus blocks the door with his large body and I growl while trying to push him away. Marcus remains where he is like a solid rock.

"Leandra, sit down and listen to what I have to tell you," Marcus says.

"I am done listening to your lies," I snap. Marcus grabs my bag, throws it on the other side of the bed, picks me up over his shoulder and slams the door. He locks it and gently tosses me onto the bed. I try to get away but he traps me underneath him while he looks at me.

"Leandra Williams, you are stubborn, persistent, and know how to get under my skin. You believe that the world is out to get you because what happened in your past. You are afraid of many simple things that makes you hard to understand and bipolar at times. But, through all of that and your scars, you are a beautiful woman that is full of love and happiness and hope. You always fight for what you truly want and to keep what you love. You are the only one who turned me from a plain, boring statue to a new man that does not see the world as hell but as heaven. You changed me and I love you for being you and making me as you see before you. Leandra, I am not leaving you because of what I promised you one year ago today. I remember that day like it is yesterday," Marcus says. I relax and hang onto his every word as he talks. Marcus slowly gets off me and kneels before me when we move to the edge of the bed.

"I remember getting down on my knees like this while we were in my office and I took your hands in mine while you sat in my chair in my office. You looked at like you are now, fearing I would reject your heart filled with love for me. The moment I asked you to be mine, your walls broke down and you let me into the areas of your heart and mind that no one has been in for years. Leandra Williams, I ask you today, on our one year anniversary, for you to be mine once more. But, as something more of my mate, I want you to be my wife now and forever. I want to love you forever and call you my wife and the mother of my two beautiful children. Will you marry me, Lea?" Marcus says perfectly. He pulls out my mother's ring that nana had and he holds it up to me. I bite my lip and look at him.

"Yes," I say softly. Marcus blinks and then smiles widely. "Yes, I will marry you."

We laugh and I watch him slip the ring on my finger before I tackle him into a hug and kiss him softly. He holds me in his arms and kisses my head before kissing my lips repeatedly. My life is now complete, just as I denied myself for years.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I cradle my babies in my arms as we sit in the rocking chair in the nursery. There is a shout and something breaking suddenly, making my children whimper and curl up into my arms further. They call my name softly while I gently coo to them and rock them while patting them softly. There is arguing and it gets closer to the door and more things start to break. My heart aches as I close my eyes and listen for the harsh tone of my darling mate's bass voice. His voice is clear to me more than the other person's voice. The door is kicked open and I open my eyes to see Aro standing at the door with black eyes.

"You little snake, using my brother to climb up the ladder," Aro snarls. I hold Marinna and Leonidas close to me as I get up and move around the room. "You used my brother's fragile heart to try to get into the coven and destroy us from the inside and make us crumble! You took advantage of us for letting you live! I should have killed you that day!"

"Aro, stop this," Marcus barked. Marinna cried and called for Marcus while reaching for him. I kiss my daughter's head and hold her as close to me as I can. My eyes catch Marcus' and he motions for me to make a run for it. Aro snarls and makes a movement towards me and the children. I jump and make a dash for the door. Aro roars and runs after me, but Marcus blocks him by tackling him to the ground. I round the corner and see Jane and Alec waiting for me. both of them are smirking as I try to turn around and run the other way. Felix and Demetri are on the other side of the hallway. I bare my teeth and run at them head on while muttering something under my breathe. Felix runs at me and he snarls as he get closer. I duck under him and kick his stomach to launch him straight at Jane and Alec. Demetri makes his move but is caught by gift while I pick him up and fling him in the same direction as Felix. I run out of the house and out to the car. Marinna and Leonidas scramble to get into the car and hide on the floor as I run to the driver's seat to get the car in drive. Aro has caught up somehow and he grabs me by my neck. Leonidas screams for me as I am drug backwards and held in a choke hold. I struggle when I see Jane walking over to the car and I slam the door shut and lock the car doors. Leonidas grabs Marinna's hand and they cry while calling for me.

"Open the door, Leandra, or your two children will watch you die before their little eyes," Aro growls into my ear. I smile at my babies and they holds their hands to the window to me.

"I love you, mein Shcatzes," I whisper and make the car start to move on its own. Aro tightens his grip on my neck and I grip his arm. Leonidas bangs on the window and Jane looks at him. "Jane, don't!"

"Pain," Jane says. Leonidas screams and curls into a ball. Marinna covers him with her little body and throws up a something invisible to protect them. I gag and stare at the bonding shield around them. Aro snarls and makes me drop to my knees. Demetri and Felix hold my arms while Aro keeps a firm hold of my head. Marcus runs out and he stops when he sees the scene before him.

"Open the doors, Leandra!" Aro demands.

"You will not touch my children!" I spat at him. Aro bares his teeth and stares to pull on my head. Marcus runs over to stop it, but Alec and Jane stop him before he makes over to me.

"Lea," Marcus groans in pain. Marinna holds up Leonidas and they wipe their eyes as they look between Marcus and I. They pout at me and I feel my heart break to see their scared faces.

"Open them," Aro snarls. I close my eyes and let the doors unlock. Jane grabs the children and holds them close to her. Aro lets go of my head and he walks over to them. "You have used my family long enough, Leandra. Now, I am going to give you once chance to prove to me that I am lieing to myself."

"Aro, please let her go," Marcus begs. I look at him and see he is on his knees like he is begging.

"Papa," Leonidas says and tries to run to him. Jane grabs the collar of his shirt and holds him still. "Papa!"

"Let him, Jane!" I snarl and struggle to attack her. Jane smirks and tugs on Leonidas one more time and it made him hurt his neck. "Enough!"

"Jane, don't hurt the child," Aro says softly. He walks over to Marinna and looks at her. "You two are powerful like Jane and Alec, but you two use your powers to make each other stronger. You are just as powerful as your mother."

"You weave my mama and papa awone, Uncle Awo!" Marinna demands as she stomps her foot. Marcus smiles when he sees how much she is like me. Aro turns to me with the same smile.

"Well, she is hardheaded like her mother. I think we need to fix that," Aro says. He snaps his fingers and Demetri and Felix start to pull on my arms. I scream out and Marinna screams my name. Aro holds her where she is and she watches before Aro snaps his fingers again. "Now, Leandra, what shall I do to prove that you are trying to destroy this coven? Ah, I know, we will look into your memories while you are still weak and find everything we will need to know."

"Aro, she is not using me," Marcus shouts. "Please do not repeat history and kill another one of my mates. I will never forgive for this one, because Leandra is my true mate."

"Is she now? Because you do not have a true mate because you don't know how to love for you are nothing but a coldhearted statue," Aro snaps at his brother. "Leandra is not your true mate because you had my sister before her."

"Have a look as what the bond tells us," Marcus says and he holds his hand up shakily. Aro walks over and takes his hand hungrily. Marcus closes his eyes and lets everything play back for Aro. Marcus' hand is dropped and he stares between us.

"What shall you have me do?" Aro asks.

"You know what is to be done now," Marcus says. Aro nods and orders the guards to leave us. They all take off and leave us to be alone, for how long I am not sure. Marcus brings the children over to me and I hug the three of them close to me. It is all over for now.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is not the best, this is just a little filler. I am not sure if this is going to remain up for long. But, let me know if it is good to stay or needs to be redone. Danke, Schatzes.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Marcus smiles as Marinna and Leonidas runs around and giggles while the four of us spend some time on the beach during the full moon. I help the twins look for shiny seashells for their collection before we leave to move to another place. Leonidas holds up a shell that glistens in the light like my skin and Marcus' in the sunlight. I kiss my baby boy's hair and move it out of his face before he runs off after his sister. Marcus walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist while we watch our children.

"Are you sure they are ready?" I ask softly. "I mean, look at them. Our two little babies are still little and are just too smart for their age. What if we are rushing things?"

"My dear, they need to be taught something about their heritage both human and vampire. They might have powers stronger than yours and mine," Marcus says. I turn to face him in my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I am weak?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest.

"Not at all," Marcus recovers himself. He hugs me and kisses my lips. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met and you are capable of defeating an army on your own."

"You better keep that in mind later on in case you make me mad at you," I say and poke his chest with my index finger to make a point. Marcus rubs the spot where I poked him and then kisses me passionately. I smile against his lips and pull him closer to me.

"Mama, papa," Marinna says. Marcus and I let go of each other and turn to see our little babies running over to us. I see the fear in their faces and I feel panic rise in my chest as I run to them. Leonidas holds onto my leg when I pick up Marinna and they holds onto me tightly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Yellow eyes," Marinna says. I stiffen and quickly pick up Leonidas and we run to the house. Marcus is not far behind me, keeping an eye behind us. I get inside the house and take the twins to the living room. Marcus checks all the doors and windows before joining us. Marinna and Leonidas try to distract themselves by looking at the shells they collected. I remain in a corner and try to keep calm at the thought of a dog being close to my babies. My anger boils as I try not to think about how the damn animal got onto our lands. Marcus takes my hand and pulls me out of the room to let the children have some fun.

"Lea, they are almost eight now, let have their own fun," Marcus says. I take a quick look at my fast growing babies and take a deep breathe.

"That mutt should not have been on our lands. Someone let him in to scare us," I say softly. Marcus grasps my chin between his fingers and turns my face so he can look into my eyes.

"What do you mean, my love?" Marcus asks.

"Someone either wants us dead for something or wants us so scared that we run back to the castle and we never want to leave," I say. Marcus pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"We will not leave here because of this," Marcus says. "Nothing can scare us."

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the wolf made its appearance and he has not made an appearance since then. Leonidas and Marinna have grown even faster than before to where they not look like preteens and makes my heart ache to see them this grown. Carlisle says they should slow down soon and be fully grown in about six years. Marcus runs around the house getting the villa ready for the twins' first birthday party and I smile as I walk around and see that everything is going according to plan. The guests are to arrive later in the evening for the party.

"Lea, what are you doing in here?" Marcus asks with a large smile on his face. I walk over to him and kiss his lips softly.

"Came to see how everything is going," I say softly. Marcus picks up my left hand and kisses my engagement ring.

"You should be helping the children getting ready for tonight. It is a big night for all of us right now," Marcus says. He is right for tonight is the night we properly introduce our children as the prince and princess of the Volturi family. Caius walks into the room with his daughter on his hip and wife not far behind him. Athenodora smiles as she places her hand on her yet again growing stomach, as she walks over to us. Caius says he wants as many children as possible and this is what he means.

"Brother, you cannot be doing this on your own. Let me help and our wives can go help the children get ready," Caius teases for the fifth time today. I roll my eyes and punch my brother's shoulder lightly.

"Caius, you should be caring for your pregnant wife. She just gave birth not long ago and is pregnant again with your second child," Marcus says. I take my niece from Caius and hold her while she plays with her new dolly. "Lea, could you take Dora and Kira to the living room?"

I do not respond as I play with Kira and smile when she says a few words to me and giggles a little. She has been my little girl since she came into this world six months ago. Marcus smiles and puts his hand on the small of my back while he leans to whisper in my ear something that makes me smile and giggle at him. We smile at each other and have a silent conversation.

"Athenodora, would you like to go with me to help the children get ready for this evening?" I ask. Athenodora smiles and we both walk out of the room, leaving our two men to handle everything. We enter the children's room to see them throwing pillows at each other. They stop and run over to us with big smiles on their faces.

"Mama," my babies exclaim. I smile and hug my two babies, that are not longer babies.

"Are you two ready for tonight?" I ask. Athenodora hugs Marinna and holds her close.

"Yes, we just saw our outfits and love them, thank you for making them, mama," Leonidas says. We all walk to go get them ready and talk for a little bit. My babies are now about to become royalty and will become part of the Volturi fully.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Marcus kisses my hand while we are sitting in the thrones and watching all the guests dancing. I smile at my mate and look at our children enjoying their fun. Eleazar walks over and bows to us with his wife at his side. Marcus stands up and shakes his old friend's hand. I stand up and remain by my seat while I watch Marcus smile and laugh with Eleazar. My eyes move over to where Leonidas is talking to one of the Denali vampires. He smiles as he speaks to Tanya while drinking from his goblet.

"Leandra," Eleazar says. I blink and walk over to him with a smile plastered onto my face. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, we can step out on the veranda," I say and motion to the door behind the thrones. Eleazar smiles as he gently leads me outside and we step out into the chilly night. I look at the moon shining above the water.

"My lady, I would like to speak to you about your children's gifts," Eleazar says. I turn to him and he smiles a little. "It is nothing bad, just that they are powerful for what they are."

"Which is what?" I ask.

"Leaonidas is able to manipulate people by manipulating the bond a person has, what some call empathic mimicry. Marinna is able to the absorb a person's power based on a bond she is able to control with Leonidas' help and merge into another power t make it one. Now, by themselves, they are able to do the same as the other, but together they are a strong force. I fear Aro will see this and use them as pawns in his idea of having complete control of the vampire world. You must help the children harness their powers and keep it hidden," Eleazar says.

"If I were to do that, it would spark a war between us in the castle and family. I cannot let that happen," I say. Eleazar shakes his head and steps a little closer to me.

"My lady, you must think about the safety of your children," Eleazar says. "All I am suggesting is you help them harness and control their power as a team and then by themselves. Please know that I am at your command if you ever need my help with training them."

"Thank you for telling this and offering to help," I say. Marcus walks out with a grim face and I know he heard everything. Eleazar excuses himself back inside and Marcus walks over to me. I smile as he gets closer and he puts his arms around my waist while kissing my forehead a few times.

"I heard everything," Marcus murmurs. I rub his back and hold him close to me.

"I know, darling," I whisper. "But we will get through this together, as a family."

"Come, we should get back before we are missed," Marcus says before giving the top of my head a kiss. We walk in to see that nothing has changed and we decide to go dancing.

* * *

The fire crackles in the fireplace in my bedroom while I sit on the bed in my nightgown and staring at the flames. Marcus walks in after checking on the children and he chuckles a little when he sees me. I smile as I watch him place his coat on the back of one of the chairs and he crawls towards me at the head of the bed. He lays his head on my lap after he kisses my stomach that once held our darling children a year ago today. I run my fingers through his hair and smile as he slides his hands up my thighs and he continues to kiss my stomach.

"I thank the gods everyday for bringing you into my life and granting me a wish that was said to be impossible. You are a blessing and you have changed me into a new person," Marcus says. He gets up and crawls further up to where his eyes are level with mine and he is grinning ear to ear. "I love you with every ounce of my body and from the deepest parts of my frozen heart."

"Marcus, you can be such a hopeless romantic at times," I giggle and kiss his lips softly. Marcus purrs and pulls me to flip me so I am sitting on top of him.

"I am only like this for you," Marcus murmurs. I sit up while sliding my hands down his chest and sitting fully on him. Marcus looks me over with hungry eyes and his nostrils flare like an animal that is about to pounce on it's prey. I bite my lower lip as I let my hand slide down between us to his waistband on his pants. Marcus groans when I slide me hands under his pants and undergarments and graze the tip of my finger against the tip of his super hard erection.

"My, my, my mate needs to be released from his poor agony," I seductively purr. Marcus slides his hands up my torso, grazes over my breast, around my neck and up to my face.

"I need my goddess to consume the pain I have in needing her," Marcus groans. My heart aches at his words and my eyes glisten at hearing I am wanted by the man trapped beneath me in lust and in love with me. I tsk at him as I remove my hand and move to get off of him. But, Marcus growls as he holds me and then flips us back over so I am trapped under him. "You deny me, your mate and soon to be husband?"

"Marcus, we can't make love right now," I say. Marcus' eyes change from love to pain and I gasp. "Baby, I am sorry. I just cannot make love with you tonight because tonight I am fertile and I do not think we should have anymore children for now."

"I see," Marcus says, as he rolls off me. I turn to face him and snuggle against him. Marcus moves away and he turns to face away from me. My lip trembles as I get up, slip on my robe and go to walk around the house. I stand out on the veranda and think about the night my babies were born and the first time we brought the children here. We were a happy family then, but now I am not sure we are happy or a family still. A familiar scent wafts into my nose from behind me and I turn to see Jane and Alec. Before I can say a word, Jane uses her gift and so does Alec.

* * *

I find myself in a dark room that looks like it is the cellar of some house. Someone is coming down the stairs and they walk into the room in a dark cloak. The person removes their hood to show me Aro and he has a mischievous grin on his face. I curl into a ball in the corner and feel too scared to attack, well I pretend to be scared. Jane is not in the room, but I sense she is near and can see me.

"My darling Leandra, it would seem you denied Marcus your body because you are fertile. But, now that I have you here, you will satisfy me and give me a strong child as you have given Marcus two powerful children," Aro says. He walks over with his cloak falling down to the floor and he is wearing a loose, untucked, white shirt with black pants and no shoes. I get up and try to use my power, but Jane's gift attacks me and makes me fall back to the ground. I scream and try to block her. Aro grabs me and tosses me onto a hard cot before crawling over me and looking at me like prey.

"Aro, I beg of you, please don't do this," I beg, as my mind flashes back to when I was a human. Aro leans down and kisses my neck where Marcus marked me as his. I know he sees my memories, because he flips me over and rips my nightgown and panties clean off. I struggle and scream as I try to get away, but Jane uses her gifts again from somewhere in the room and I paralysed. Aro kisses my back from my shoulder down my spine until he reaches my core and he lifts my buttocks into the air.

"You smell sweet, like a cherry blossom in spring," Aro says. He licks me and I gasp at the odd feeling. "You taste just like a cherry too."

"Aro, stop this please!" I beg more. Aro inserts two of his fingers and leans over me, so his hips rub against me. I close my eyes and think about Marcus' smiling face.

"He cannot save you right now because he does not know you are not home," Aro says. The sound of his zipper echoes around the room and I panic when he removes his fingers, grips my hips with both his hands and he teases my entrance with his erection. "You are all wet for me. I will fill you with my seed to where you will so full and you will become pregnant with multiple of my babies."

"Please don't," I sob. Aro forcefully thrusts into me and I scream as my mind takes me back to that horrid memory. I sob while Aro forcefully thrusts in me and goes too fast for me. "Marcus, help me please."

"He cannot help you, Leandra. I have you all to myself now," Aro growls between each thrust. I scream and sob while I become weak from my fighting and Jane torturing me every time I try to fight back.

* * *

I wobble inside the house with nothing but a towel around me and I am wet from being dunked in the water. Marcus and Caius hear my cries as I walk into the house and drop to the floor. I was raped by my mate's brother and filled, to where I thought I was going to explode, with his seed in me. His lust for power and control is going to get me killed one day and I am going to his little pawn until I give him what he wants. Marcus runs to me and gathers me into his arms while he runs to our room and takes me to the bathroom. I push him away and shake my head to make him leave me alone. Caius sees what I am trying to do and pushes Marcus out to go get Athenodora quickly. Caius crouches down and gently lifts the towel to see that I am covered in Aro's sperm.

"Get in the shower, wash that off and I want you to stay in bed for right now. Aro and I are going to have a talk about this," Caius says. Athenodora runs in and gasps when she sees me. "Dora, remain calm please."

"Caius, go get Marcus and talk to him. He is besides himself right now. I will care for Lea," Athenodora says. Caius kisses my head before leaving me and Dora alone. I sob while Athenodora helps me to my feet and into the shower to wash off the vile act that was done upon me for the second time in my life.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Marcus is furious at Aro's act against me and he has spoken to or about Aro for weeks. I sit in our room with a large blanket around me and I stare at the fireplace again. Athenodora brings me food, but I cannot keep it down now that I am pregnant once more and this one if moving faster then my first pregnancy. Caius knocks on the door one day and I see his grim face looking me over, as he steps in and sees me hiding under the blanket to hide my shame.

"Aro has decided to tell the world that Sulpicia had the child and that you played no part in it. Lea, I am sorry about all of this," Caius says. I shake my head to make him stop.

"I have asked Aro to release me from the guard and to let me leave with the children. Marcus does not know yet and he will not know until I have birthed these demons of Aro's flesh. I have asked Eleazar to let me and the children stay with him for some time until the three of us are ready to move on. Please, do not think I am abandoning you or Marcus, I am sure Aro will let me go after I birth his children and they are strong and healthy," I say. Caius sits on the edge of the bed and he sighs.

"Marcus will want to go with you," Caius says.

"But he cannot leave like that. It is not possible for him," I say. The door opens and we turn to see Marcus standing with Aro at the door. I whimper and curl into the blanket further.

"Get out of my sister's room, you bastard," Caius growls. I grab his arm and hold him from attacking.

"Aro is only here to collect the child later and to give Leandra the answer to her request," Marcus says with sadness.

"Leandra, you have asked to leave the guard. And I am here to tell you that you may not leave for you are to remain at the castle and train the children and the guards while you remain serving as Marcus' wife and as his personal guard. I cannot let such a powerful gift leave as I have allowed Eleazar to leave us," Aro says. I close my eyes and turn to lay on my back.

"Please leave me and retrieve Athenodora," I say. Aro and Marcus leave me to be alone with Caius and I hold his hand tightly. "Don't let the child know about me or let my children know about the truth. None of them can know what I have done."

"You have done nothing wrong, Lea," Caius says and kisses my knuckles. Athenodora enters the room and she walks over.

"Is it time?" Athenodora asks. I nod and sit myself up slowly with Caius' help. I look at the door to see Marcus' distraught face looking at me from the small crack in the door as he watches me birth a child that is not his and brought upon me by the man he called brother and against my will. He closes the door and walks away as I gasp in pain when I finally feel the baby ready to come out.

* * *

Aro holds the child in his arms and smiles at what he was able to do. I have given him what he has wanted and he has more than he asked for. Aro caresses the child's head and then looks at me. Marcus puts his hand on my shoulder as I sit in the chair that I was just breastfeeding the child in. I put my hand on Marcus' to keep him calm and give myself support.

"You have done well, Leandra. You have given one girl and three boys just as I hoped you would. I knew you would give me multiple children," Aro says. He looks back at his baby and runs his finger over the child's cheek. "Sulpicia will take great care of the children and will call upon you for when they will need to be fed from you."

"Yes, master," I say quietly and let my head fall to look at the floor. Caius stands by the door and seethes at watching me become Aro's slave to feed my own children. Aro walks towards the room to leave, but stops and turns to face me.

"Around the castle, you are their mother more than Sulpicia is and she knows that. You and everyone else will have the children address you as mother in private but as their aunt when around people outside the castle. I do not want them to not know who gave them this life and feel abandoned," Aro says with a calm face. I squeeze Marcus' hand and remain quiet, as Aro walks out and heads back to the castle. Caius leaves to see Aro off and make sure the babies have food for the time I am apart from them while I rest and prepare for our journey back to the castle. Marcus walks in front of me and crouches down to look at me.

"My darling, I do not love you less for what you did for it was not your fault," Marcus says. I turn away and try to hold in my sob. Marcus turns my face to look at him more and he kisses every spot on my face. "Lea, darling, do not fret about this."

"I was raped by the man that is my master and will become my brother when I marry you. I gave birth to his children without my consent. I was not loyal to for having another man's children," I sob. Marcus shakes his head and holds me close to him.

"No, baby, you were loyal in trying your best to refuse him. It was not your fault Aro wanted what you and I have which is a happy love life and children that we love and they love us back just as much, maybe more," Marcus says. He kisses the top of my head and he rubs my back as I let out my sobs and hold onto him for dear life.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I sit at the piano for the first time in many years and fiddle with the keys while thinking about my dreaded return to the castle that haunts my memories. Marcus has been with Caius for a few days now and I have been left alone by Athenodora's orders to let me heal my loss. But, I should not be left alone because I cannot be left to think about my babies and the terror they will face being raised by Aro and Sulpicia. My frozen heart aches and I slam the cover to the piano keys down to let out my dry sob quietly. My anger is gone from me, because it has been replaced by fear of what is to become of me next now that I have fulfilled my purpose with Aro. What else is there for me if I was only kept to give Aro his own children and for me to live eternity of fear when I am around Aro after I marry Marcus? I get up and hold the shawl Marcus bought for me closer against me and I walk to the window to watch as the rain hits the window pane like the tears that I can no longer shed.

"Lea?!" I hear Marcus growl, as he looks for me around the house. I turn when he kicks the doors open to the room I am in and see his sudden happiness the moment he sees me safe.

"I am fine," I croak. I have denied myself food for weeks and my body is starting to become weak.

"Have you heard the news, my love?" Marcus asks, as he makes his way over to me. I shake my head and hold out my hand for him once he is close enough. Marcus takes my hand and holds it against his heart. "Aro has been found guilty for treason as well as Sulpicia. Caius heard the two of them talking of disposing of you now that you are no longer of use to them. I am to have their execution arranged and to have the children brought back here."

"No, they are dead," I say and look at the floor. "That woman killed them when she saw they looked more like me than her husband."

"Lea, don't think like that," Marcus sighs. I take my hand from him and look out the window.

"Only two children live for they were strong enough to protect themselves. My one girl and one of the boys, you may bring them, but I will not have anything to do with them," I say. Marcus reaches out to touch me, but I recoil from him and walk away to sit in my corner. "Go, Caius would like to have this done and over with and I am sure you would like to as well."

"Lea," Marcus says with sadness dripping and clinging to the one word that has been my name for years. I curl into a ball in my chair and close my eyes as my computer plays Moonlight Sonata. Marcus leaves me alone and slams the door behind him. I start to sob again when I decide that I must do something that will break us both to pieces.

* * *

The rain feels like it is washing away everything as I walk through the storm with my bag in my hands. It is something that must be done I tell myself. I look back at the building I called home for almost a year now, where my family is and the place I will never see again. My family, that I made with the man I love, that I will never see again forever. I turn quickly and run into the night, willing myself to go back to my childhood village before going off to become a nomad once more.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that this one is short and sad. There is a reason behind it, but that will come in due time. Going to do a few chapters where it has more than one perspective of people and I was thinking of doing them in Marcus, Leandra, Leonidas and Marinna's POV. Leave the comments on whether or not it should be done starting next chapter or not.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

My mind is a haze as I wander aimlessly around the world; I stumble a little as I walk over the little rocks on the beach of Spain. I finally sit down and stare at the stars in the dark night, wondering if Marcus is looking at them too. My throat burns from the lack of food, and I feel like I am going to suffocate and die soon if I starve myself any longer.

_Leandra, come back_, my evil mind calls out in Marcus' voice. I growl and let myself fall back against the sand and lay there, expecting a lucky human to come out and kill me on the spot.

* * *

My eyes are closed as someone picks me up and places me gently in a seat in a car. I hear a few familiar voices. I open my eyes to see Demetri and Felix buckling me up in the backseat of one of the coven cars. I turn my head to see the coal black eyes of my mate, his lips set into a fine, thin line. Then I knew he was going to punish me for running away like this and I wasn't going to like my punishment very much.

* * *

Marcus has me chained to the wall in the dungeon in the castle when we arrive for Aro and Sulpicia's execution. I stand with my naked back facing him and mentally prepare myself for the beating he is about to give me. Instead of a whip, I am hit with a bucket of water and I squirm at the surprise at the icy coldness.

"You have been gone almost a month; we have pushed the execution back just for you, and you smell like a rotting corpse. What ever am I going to do with you for the next century?" Marcus grumbles as he begins to scrub my naked body. Renata and Heidi walk in with more supplies for me: a towel and a change of clothes.

"Master, is there anything else we can do for you?" Renata asks in a small voice. I knew she was quiet fond of Aro and she is taking the execution the hardest of all the guard.

"No, but Heidi, I want you to keep an eye on Renata in case she tries to pull the stunt she pulled last week," Marcus says. Renata and Heidi bow their heads and promptly leave us.

"Why have me chained here like this just to scrub me clean and make me presentable to the public during the execution?" I ask like the stupid idiot I am.

"Aro and Sulpicia will not know you are there, for you will be sitting behind a screen to watch them die. My brother and sister ruined your life and I will have them pay for making you like this," Marcus says. I turn to see his sad red eyes and realize that my depression has hurt him the most because I am not the same happy woman he fell in love with a year and a half ago. "I love you, Lea, and I vowed to take revenge on those that hurt you. Aro and Sulpicia are just the beginning of that vow to you."

"Marcus," I am only able to say. Marcus cups my cheek and smiles a little when he pours the other bucket over my head. I gasp and growl at him when he starts to smile. "You will pay for that."

"How so? Tell me," Marcus purrs as he pulls me closer against him and lifts my chin up to give my lips a gentle, yet possessive kiss. I close my eyes and let him take over, let him have me the way he wants and has wanted over the past month during my absence. Marcus makes a trail from my mouth down to my neck where he kisses his mark on me. He gently nips at it while lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist. I moan when my core hits his large bulge in his pants that are blocking my pleasurable way to my happy place. Marcus purrs at my moan when I wiggle my hips a little against his bulge.

"Please, Marcus," I beg and whimper a little.

"Oh no, Lea, I am going to torture you like you did to me this past month by being far away where I cannot have you as mine," Marcus says, as he undoes his zip and teases my entrance with his hard member. I throw my head back and moan while moving my hips to see if he will slide himself in. Marcus pushes in slightly and then quickly pulls out.

"Marcus," I whimper, as his little torture continues. Marcus kisses my collarbone before harshly thrusting into me. It is then that I know this side of Marcus, the side only I know about—his dark side. This side only comes out when he is angry beyond his capacity at me. I have only seen this once, and I am afraid of how he is going to be now. Marcus thrusts hard and forcefully into me countless times; I hold onto my chains as I moan loudly and try not to scream.

"You will not leave me like that ever again. You will ask before leaving my side," Marcus grunts between each thrust. At his forceful nature, I begin to feel myself quicken and prepare myself for my orgasm. Marcus feels me beginning to reach my end and quickly pulls out. I snarl and try to force him back in, but Marcus unhooks my legs and goes back to washing me. My punishment: no orgasm for me. Marcus finishes cleaning and helps me dry off and get dressed to watch my two enemies die for plotting my demise.

* * *

**A/N: A special thanks to my new beta CityCat. You are the best, Katze. Check out her profile and read her stories, they are amazing.**


End file.
